


Alarm Clock

by astragazer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astragazer/pseuds/astragazer
Summary: "He has always been my alarm clock.Until he wasn't."They say a graduation holds a mix of happiness and sadness. For the third years who will leave their underclassmen, and for the first and second years who will be left. Kozume Kenma never realize how painful it is to be left behind by the only person he consider as a friend, even more than just a friend.Kozume Kenma doesn't like alarm clocks, until one day the alarm clock just stopped ringing.---Pair: Kuroo Tetsuro and Kozume KenmaDisclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any of its characters, Haruichi Furudate does.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 22





	Alarm Clock

* * *

_He has always been my alarm clock._

_On top of that, he is also my childhood friend. It's not like I'm totally an introvert, I just don't like hanging out with other kids. I rather play video games and talk to autobots or anonymous players. But then one day, this kid literally barged in my life and popped the invisible bubble of comfort I put around me._

_And that day, it was as if I started a new game._

_Press play to start, press quit to stop._

_I think I accidentally pressed the start button and since that day, he always comes to my house and barged in my room, bursting what little inner peace I have in me._

_And then one day, he became my friend._

_Tetsuro Kuroo._

* * *

When he thought about where he should start his story, he realized he should start at the very beginning.

The day he met him.

The sound of an alarm clock started getting louder and louder as Kenma stirred in his sleep. He was never a morning person, he doesn't like noises. And an alarm clock in the morning, he loathed it. The curtain was still drawn, making it hard for sunlight to seep through the window, the bed was warm and the sheet provided a heaven-like feathery comfort that Kenma snuggled closer as he slowly went back to slumber.

But the alarm clock continued to ring and Kenma could feel his head aching from the sound as he pulled the bed sheet down and slowly sat up. His hair was messy, the black onyx locks growing longer by the day but Kenma like to keep it that way. 

"Can you stop bothering me so early?" He said, his voice groggy from sleep as he took the alarm clock and snooze it off before he got up from the bed.

His room isn't neat, but it wasn't messy either. It's just average. Just like everything in his life, average. He doesn’t need any extravagant things to brag to anyone, except for his games everything else is pretty normal

"I guess I shouldn't have stayed up late last night. I forgot I have school today."

Transferring schools weren't new to him, Kenma knew it's because of the nature of his parents' works. But it's not like he's complaining, he just got used to it. And maybe that's why he doesn't have friends, before he could get to know his seat mate, he would need to transfer to another school. But his parents said he might finish middle school and high school in Tokyo, and they got a house near their work so he doesn't need to worry about transferring to a new school again.

Kenma doesn't know what to feel about that. He guess he just got so used to it that it doesn't really matter to him either way.

"Are you ready to go to school now, Kenma?" His mother asked once he walked downstairs. She's in the kitchen preparing a bento.

"Dad left for work early this morning, can you go to school on your own?"

Kenma nodded his head. It's not like he's still a kid, he's in middle school now after all. His mother smiled before handing him the bento box. The neighbourhood they live is pretty average too, and it's in a suburban area in Tokyo so it feels like he's living in a province than a City. The school is also near so it didn't take much time until Kenma got there.

He doesn't talk much, and he always sits on his own. He learned that not much people wanted to approach a boy who doesn't talk much. But then ironically, he's also the kind who worries about what other people think of him. He may not look like it but Kenma is pretty observant, those cat-like eyes that hold a frightening amount of calmness.

"Isn't that the new kid?"

"Yeah, it's been two weeks and he doesn't have friends yet?"

"Wanna talk to him? He seems like a loner."

"Nah, let's go."

It's not like Kenma can't hear them. He can hear them loud and clear. But he just ignored it. The morning classes seem boring, but despite the drowsiness Kenma still kept up with the lesson. He wasn't the smartest kid in class, but he wasn't dumb either. He just passes the exams but he doesn't put much effort into it.

After a while the bell rings, signifying that it's lunch. Kenma was able to finish his lunch quickly before he took his videogame and resume the game he was playing the night before. It's always been like this, no one bothers to talk to him so he just plays games while waiting until lunch time is over. 

He thought it would also be just like any other day.

But it turned out, it wasn't.

"I finally found you!" A boy suddenly came barging in the classroom while Kenma was ready to walk outside.

He seems taller for a middle schooler, and his hairstyle looks extra. He also looks intimidating at first and Kenma doesn't know if he's talking to him or someone else. He looked around the room but he was the only one left after the bell rang earlier.

"Who knew you're in this class? So that means you're actually a year below me."

He just kept on talking and Kenma just stood there.

"Umm, do I know you?" Kenma asked lowly, averting his eyes to the ground.

"Nope!" The black haired boy answered, a little too cheerfully for someone who just admitted he's a total stranger. "But today you're going to know me. I'm Kuroo Tetsuro. I live in the same neighbourhood, so I guess you can call us neighbours. Let's go home!"

Kenma was about to say something along the line of, no thanks, I'm fine walking home alone. But then Kuroo walked towards him and put his arm around his shoulder as they started to walk out of the classroom.

"Oh, I haven't asked your name," he said and Kenma can't believe the social skills of this guy. Talking to someone, acting like they're long lost friends and being comfortable around Kenma yet he doesn't know his name.

"Kozume..Kenma. My name's Kozume Kenma."

"Can I call you Kozume or Kenma?"

Kenma shrugged his shoulders. "Either way is fine."

"Then, Kenma!"

Kenma doesn't know much about friendship, he never had one that lasted long. But he thinks exchanging names is the first step at it. And Kenma started to mutter his name.

"Tetsuro," he muttered. But he shook his head, his name was a mouthful and he doesn’t like it, not his name, just the fact that his name is too long. "Kuro...Kuro-san?"

"Ah no! It's Kuro-o!" he made sure to put extra emphasis on the second o but Kenma just shrugged his shoulders.

"Kuro," Kenma repeated.

"Well, I guess that too is fine. You're the only one who can call me that though."

Friends. It's such a foreign word to him. Kenma isn't accustomed to the word until recently. He's always been by himself. Playing videogames and talking to anonymous players. What started as the average and normal day turned out to not be that average. And the next day, Kenma got a new alarm clock.

"Kenma! Let's go to school!”

* * *

Sometimes contemplating time is not the best idea and one can only find themselves going along the flow of what’s inevitable. Time keeps running like blurry lights outside a speeding car and before Kenma knew it, he’s been hanging out with Kuroo for years now. When his mother asked him once if he gets to make the kid in the neighbourhood his friend, referring to Kuroo, Kenma would just reply with a shrug, saying _kinda, I just kind of stick with him._ And that _kind of stick with him_ turned to almost three years of being friends with him.

And so, Kozume Kenma found himself starting high school.

"Am I really in High School?" He asked lowly, sighing heavily when he looked at himself in the mirror. "Two more years after this, I'll be in College."

With one last look of the new uniform, Kenma took his bag, making sure his videogame is inside before he slings it on his shoulder and headed downstairs and out of the house.

And there waiting outside was a familiar black haired guy. His tall stature was the first noticeable feature he has. And then when someone look closely, his hairstyle seem to be exaggeratedly extra, but it suits him either way.

"Kuro," Kenma's voice pulled him out of his inner train of thoughts that include the periodic table of elements as he turned around and waved at Kenma.

"Ah, Kenma! I was so ready to barge in your room in case you're still snoozing off."

"Good thing, I already snooze the alarm off," Kenma said as Kuroo looked at him up and down before nodding his head.

"As I thought," he said as he looked at Kenma. "The uniform suits you. Ah, you're now in High School! I feel so proud of you. Come here.”

He put his arm around Kenma's shoulder as they started to walk towards the train station. Kenma really didn't mind this kind of gesture, more like, he got used to it. They have known each other for years and for Kenma, this tall black haired science genius is the only friend he has.

But he doubt if Kuroo feels the same. It's not like he doesn't consider Kenma as a friend, but he also has his own group of friends from the Volleyball Club and from his class. But it doesn't really bother Kenma, he's busy with his game most of the time to even care.

"You're going to join the Volleyball Club," Kuroo said as they stood in the train, the vehicle already crowded, considering that it's the first day of school.

"Probably,"

"Yes!" Kuroo said. "The answer is yes. You're going to join the Volleyball Club."

Kenma didn't bother answering as he focused on the game he is playing. He was so into the game that he didn't hear the speaker announcing that the train is arriving at a station and when it halted, Kenma lost his balance. He was about to fall forward when he felt a hand around him, preventing him from kissing the window as most of the passengers went out yet there are also a lot of passengers going in.

The car became more crowded as Kenma felt like being squeezed. Until he noticed Kuroo in front of him, he turned to face Kuroo as his back pressed beside the door. Kuroo acted as a wall between Kenma and the passengers that might bump into him even if it means being bumped or elbowed, putting both his hands up the handrail before he looked down on Kenma.

"You alright?" He asked and Kenma just nodded before he averted his eyes back to the game.

It's fine, he thought, this gesture too was just normal. Because of their significant height difference, Kuroo always feel the need to protect him during this rush hour because he's the taller one. That's his responsibility.

As Kenma continued to play the game, he realized he is slowly losing. He could not concentrate and he thought it might be the fact that he's in a moving vehicle or that there a lot of people around making it hard to focus.

But he knew, he just doesn't want to think about it, but he knew that the reason why he lost and could not focus on the game, was the fact that Kuroo was standing so close to him. His head was almost touching his chin.

"xx Station. xx Station. Passengers, please move far from the doors. We are about to arrive at xx Station."

The speaker flared up again and Kenma felt Kuroo's hand holding his wrist as they walk outside, together with at least a few dozens of passengers. They were already far from the station when Kenma noticed that Kuroo is still holding his wrist.

"You can let go now," Kenma said as he stopped walking and Kuroo seem surprise to notice he was still holding his wrist as he let go.

"Ah, it's the first day of school so there are more people in the station I was afraid I might lose you among the crowd," he said, laughing as he put his hands in his pocket.

"I'm not a kid." Kenma started to walk, back to playing on his videogame before they arrive at the school.

"Yeah, you were so short sometimes I forget that you're already in high school!"

Kuroo's remark fell on deaf ears as Kenma remained silent. He stole a glance at the languid boy and when Kuroo knew he was too focus on the game, he slowly lifted his arm and put it around his shoulder as they walk towards Nekoma High.

It was lunch when Kuroo found Kenma outside, sitting on the bench playing with his videogame again. He walked up to him and stood before him yet Kenma doesn't seem to realize that he's standing there until Kuroo blocked the screen with a paper and the sound ‘game over’ could be heard as Kenma looked up.

"What?" He asked lowly with an inaudible sigh.

"So you knew I was here."

Kenma looked at the paper he is holding and realize what it was when he saw the header.

"It's the application form for the Volleyball Club. First years will be assess next week. You have to be there!

"Sure," Kenma said, taking the form. It's not like he has a choice. He just kind of does it.

Despite his significant small physique and languid build, Kenma was still able to get accepted in the Volleyball Club. One, because he actually used to play in middle school, but he just got to play because Kuroo talked him into it and threatened him he wouldn’t be able to play his videogames if he don’t join the Volleyball Club. Two, because the Coach said that Kenma has a potential.

Potential? He doubt that. He is not even good at it, he just does it. He knew setters are supposed to be the best player among the team. Kenma isn’t the best, he knew that. But the Coach insisted that in the future, he will be a very valuable asset in the team.

Kenma didn’t expect there to be many players, maybe because Nekoma used to be a powerhouse and that lived up to its reputation even after all those years. But what Kenma couldn’t get was despite the many players in the Volleyball Club, why is that the only ones who get to clean the gym and run errands are the first years?

Then a practice match occurred. Kenma really didn’t expect to play in the practice match, but when the Coach called his name, he reluctantly went up to him.

“In today’s match, Kenma-kun will play setter,” he announced, his eyes closed and he has a smile plastered on his wrinkled face.

“But Coach Nekomata, we have our official setter,” the assistant Coach said but the old man just laughed it off and waved his hand dismissively.

It was Kenma’s first match as a first year in high school.

“How was it?” Kuroo asked after the match as they were walking back from school.

“It’s fine, I guess.”

His eyes weren’t fixed ahead or downwards, they were fixed on the videogame he is currently invested on.

“Everyone think you’re a great setter.”

Kenma just hummed in response, half listening to what Kuroo is saying and half focusing on the game.

“Of course I think so too. You were able to analyse the match earlier and that resulted in our victory.”

“Is that so? I supposed,” Kenma muttered before the game ended and he looked up. The sky was smudge with orange and purple value as the afternoon sun slowly set under this side of the world.

“Kuroo,” he called, making Kuroo stopped on his tracks. “I wouldn’t say I enjoyed the match today. It was sort of ordinary. But I will continue to play Volleyball.”

Kuroo smiled, the kind that doesn’t seem sketchy nor smug. It was a smile only for moments like this and although it doesn’t suit his face much, considering that smile was too soft for his intimidating appearance, Kenma knew it was the kind of smile that comes so rare yet so precious.

“For now,” Kenma continued. “That’s what I feel.”

For now, he repeated to himself, he’ll continue to play Volleyball. Because it was only then he gets to spend more time with the only person he considers as a friend.

But that too, is bound to change sooner than later.

* * *

It was a few weeks after joining the Volleyball Club and Kenma is slowly getting used to the people around him. But he still couldn’t get used to being boss around by upperclassmen. Sometimes it’s starting to get worse. They aren’t even doing anything yet they get mad when the first years don’t move or clean fast. Not only that, but Kenma knew he’s being targeted, ever since he played setter during that one practice match even though there is an official setter.

Kenma could only tolerate as much.

“I’m quitting,” he said, one afternoon as he sat by the cemented stairs.

He propped his chin on his knees as he looked ahead the fading sunset. And just like the fading sunset, his motivation to play slowly faded as well. The sun setting under the horizon, the warmth of noon turning into the cold night breeze was so significantly traceable Kenma had actually felt a bit cold.

“Don’t quit,” Kuroo’s voice cut the train of thoughts that Kenma was contemplating. “The first and second years know you’re awesome. You will definitely make our team strong.”

Kenma doesn’t know how he can sound so certain about it when Kenma himself, isn’t sure of his own capability. When they say the first step in being strong is believing that you are strong, Kenma doesn’t even want to finish that thought because he never believes that he is, in fact, strong.

“I won’t let you quit,” Kuroo said, looking down on Kenma who didn’t bother responding.

It was like a game. This time, like before.

Press resume to continue, press stop to quit.

Kenma might have accidentally pressed resume again.

The following morning, Kuroo wasn’t able to drop by Kenma’s house. He did send him a text message stating that he needed to go somewhere and he might be late. But that day, Kenma didn’t show up to practice.

“Kuroo, where’s your friend?” the Captain asked and Kuroo shrugged his shoulders.

But despite not looking like it, he is actually worried about him. Even though he may show zero motivation to play, he always attends club activities. Just when Kuroo was ready to call him, a line message came from Kenma.

**_Kenma: My alarm clock was broken. Woke up late earlier. Didn’t bother going to school._ **

“Huh?! What kind of lame excuse is that?!” Kuroo yelled, surprising everyone in the gym as he cleared his throat and slightly inclined his head.

He looked back on his phone and re-read his message before putting his phone back in his bag. Kuroo knew he used to play videogames late at night so he must have woken up at noon again.

So Kuroo made up his mind.

If Kenma’s alarm clock was broken, he still got one that’s still working.

“Kenma! It’s time to wake up!” Kuroo’s voice startled Kenma from his deep sleep the next day.

Kuroo just barged in his room in the early hours of the morning as Kenma sat up and rubbed his messy hair.

“Kuro, didn’t we agree that you would stop barging in my room every morning?” he asked, trying his hard to fight a yawn yet failing.

“You said your alarm clock was broken, so from today onwards, I’ll be your alarm clock again.”

“But we agreed after you graduated from middle school that you wouldn’t bother me every morning,” Kenma said, standing up but feeling so groggy from the significant lack of eight-hour sleep.

Suddenly he found Kuroo blocking his way, his hand on the wall, arm outstretched not letting Kenma take a step farther. Then he slowly leaned in, because he was tall, he often do that as an act of intimidation. But instead of being intimidated, Kenma felt something else. Something that’s foreign to him at this point.

“Am I really a bother to you?” he asked, his voice low and Kenma couldn’t look him in the eye.

That’s right, it wasn’t a foreign feeling. He was just groggy from sleep that he thought it was something else, but Kuroo is just being intimidating again.

“We’re gonna be late for school Kuro,” he said, dodging the question as he walked past Kuroo who straightened up before he grinned. He didn’t seem to take that question very seriously either.

“Alright then, I’ll wait for you outside. Don’t take too long.”

But Kenma started to think about what he said. Maybe he went off the line when he said that, or maybe he should have answered his question instead. Dodging the question is the same as saying yes. Kenma couldn’t help but think about it the whole day that he barely had time to play videogames.

“Is Kuro really a bother to me?”

He found himself asking that question that night as he lie on the bed. He is holding the broken alarm clock. For some odd reason it just stopped ticking and Kenma was too lazy to buy a new one or asked his mom to buy a new one for him. If anything, it’s him who does not want to bother anyone.

“If Kuro keeps that up, he needs to wake up earlier to get ready for school and drop by our house. It’s not him who is bothering me, it’s me who seem to be bothering him.”

A sigh suddenly escaped his lips before he sat up and put the clock on the nightstand.

“Alright, tomorrow I’ll buy a new alarm clock.”

That was what he decided on. To buy a new alarm clock so he wouldn’t have to bother Kuroo to drop by his house every morning. And just as he was on his way to buy one that weekend, he saw Kuroo with several of his classmates in the shopping mall.

Kenma is sometimes glad he is not very tall. That way he is not easily noticeable, he could walk past someone and no one would know. But for some odd reason, Kuroo seem to have possessed a sixth sense that even though he is a few meters away from Kenma, he still saw him.

“Kenma!” he called and Kenma involuntarily flinched.

He stopped on his tracks and saw Kuroo jogging up to him, leaving his friends behind as Kenma glanced at them for a second before turning to Kuroo.

“You didn’t tell me you’re going out. What are you doing here when you loathed crowded places like malls?”

“I need to buy something,” Kenma answered plainly. “Are you not going back? They seem to be waiting for you.”

“Ah, them?” Kuroo said, turning around before he waved his hands. “You guys can go on ahead!”

They didn’t seem to be against it as they leave after that. But Kenma still couldn’t get how he could easily ditch his friends for him. Sure, they were childhood friends, but what’s the merit in hanging out with him instead of that group of friends he was hanging out earlier?

“You’re thinking about why I ditched them, aren’t you?” Kuroo asked and Kenma slightly flinched. That small gesture made Kuroo smirked before he put his arms around his shoulder.

“Let’s say, I rather go on a date with you than hang out with them.”

“Date?” Kenma asked and Kuroo chuckled it off.

“Yeah! We’re hanging out!” he said instead. “So, what were you going to buy again?”

“An alarm clock.”

Kuroo suddenly stopped and Kenma looked at him.

“Oh, so I really was a bother.”

His voice sounded low and dejected. It was so unlike him and Kenma doesn’t want to hear him sound like that again.

“Alright, let’s go buy you an alarm clock,” he said as he started to walk but then he felt a hand suddenly held his sleeve and Kenma stood there.

He was looking down, averting his eyes like he couldn’t look at him straight.

“On second thought,” he started lowly. “I don’t need an alarm clock anymore. Cause I have you.”

He looked up, his lips slightly pursed and a small tint of what looks like pink invaded his cheeks. But Kuroo could hardly pay any attention to those things as he repeated what Kenma said. Because he has him.

“You’re not a bother, so..” Kenma trailed off, letting go of his sleeve. “You can be my alarm clock. At least until before you graduate High School.”

But time is such a scary entity.

And before any of them knew it, two years had already passed and a week from then Kuroo will be graduating.

On Kenma’s second year in high school, he admitted he had fun playing Volleyball. And most of the reason for it was that guy from Miyagi. Hinata Shoyo. He seems to be radiating with the warmth and light akin to that of the sun that everyone seem to be blinded when they look for too long. Kenma felt like he made a friend then and he was enjoying a bit too much he actually forgot that the third years cannot stay forever.

Sooner than later, Kuroo is bound to leave.

“Kenma!” his voice suddenly startled Kenma as Kuroo came barging in his room.

As far as he knew, it is weekend and Kenma was ready to start off his day by doing absolutely nothing and just like before, Kuroo had to pop the invisible bubble of comfort surrounding Kenma.

But unlike before, Kenma never complained about it. He got used to it to the point that it would actually be more odd if Kuroo didn’t show up even on weekends.

“Let’s play a game. What do you got there?” he asked, invading Kenma’s personal space in less than a minute as he rummaged through the videogames and dvds Kenma has in his collection. They ended up playing an old videogame that Kuroo just found.

“You know, this is like when we were kids,” Kuroo started. Although Kenma seem to not be paying much attention, he still hummed in response.

“We used to play games in silence until you asked me what I wanted to do. That was when I finally got to talk you into joining a Volleyball Club.”

Kenma doesn’t particularly like playing Volleyball. But he stayed because Kuroo was there. He wasn’t sure now that he’s about to graduate and Kuroo noticed that. As the game ended, Kuroo put the controller down before he leaned on the bed.

“Sorry,” he suddenly said.

“Sorry? For what? You didn’t go easy on me while we were playing so you don’t have to apologise.”

“No, not that!” Kuroo said before he found himself lifting his hand, halfway through touching Kenma’s hair, Kuroo stopped right before Kenma turned to him.

“Sorry for leaving you behind again.”

Back in middle school, Kuroo graduated a year earlier because he is a year ahead of Kenma. He really didn’t particularly feel anything then, Kenma thought it’s just normal, why would he be sad? There’s nothing to be sad about.

“Kuro,”

But this time, he could not let Kuroo say such things again.

“Don’t talk like you’re dying.”

“Eh?!” Kuroo asked, a bit surprise now that he thought about it. He didn’t mean it to come out that way.

“But still, even if I leave, don’t quit.”

Don’t quit. He always reminded Kenma that. Don’t quit, he repeated in his mind.

“You are the heart,” Kuroo started, lifting his hand and forming it into a fist as he lightly fist-bump Kenma on the chest, right where his heart is. “And the brain of our Team.”

Now, he lifted his hand and held the side of Kenma’s head, caressing his pudding hair like petting a cat. Kenma simply looked at him, the foreign feeling he kept contemplating before came back.

“Kuro,” he muttered before his eyes flicker up his hand that was still atop his head.

Then Kuroo pulled his hand back before he offered it to Kenma.

“Your phone,” he said and although Kenma seem confused, he still gave Kuroo his phone.

He took it as Kenma watched him tap on his phone before putting it near his mouth and clearing his throat.

“Kenma, it’s time to wake up!” he said and then pressed something on the phone.

_‘Kenma, it’s time to wake up!’_

His voice came from Kenma’s phone and only then did he realize he recorded his own voice in Kenma’s phone.

“Set that as your alarm from now. So even if I can’t be there to wake you up, my voice will do.”

Kuroo handed Kenma back his phone as he looked at it. He doesn’t know why Kuroo is doing something like this. And he absolutely doesn’t know what it was he is feeling right now. He doesn’t want to contemplate it even further and complicate his own emotion.

“There is something I want to tell you after I graduate.”

“What?” Kenma asked, if he could tell him now, he doesn’t know why he has to wait until he graduates.

“I’ll tell you soon. Right now, I don’t have the courage to tell you.”

Courage? Between the two of them it was Kuroo who has always been stronger but Kenma knew there have been times when he seem to be weaker.

“Okay,” he said before he watched Kuroo stood up.

“Alright, set that as your alarm,” he reminded before taking his leave.

It was as if it would be the last time Kenma watched his retreating figure before the door closed behind him.

The graduation occurred a week later. Everyone celebrated as the third years finally overcame yet another obstacle in their life as a student. But more than the happiness, most of them feel sad for they would leave behind the happiest moments of their lives as students and slowly turn the page to the reality of life.

It was such a tranquil interlude and before anyone knew it, the day of the graduation ended.

Kenma lie there on his bed, it was still early yet he doesn’t feel like playing any videogames as he lie there.

He pressed the play button and Kuroo’s voice came from the audio.

_‘Kenma, it’s time to wake up.’_

Kenma stayed with the Volleyball Club earlier that morning but the third years were so busy he didn’t get to talk to Kuroo, they were holding an after party and Kenma doesn’t want to intrude. Besides, it’s fine to see Kuroo having fun with his classmates so Kenma decided not to approach them.

Right before he could turn his phone off, a line message came.

**_Kuroo: Sorry I was busy earlier. I’m at the after party right now. I didn’t get to tell you about it but I promise I’ll tell you tomorrow._ **

Kenma felt like he has a rough idea about what he’s going to tell him. He felt like it’s something to do with the foreign feeling he’s been contemplating and the one responsible for that foreign feeling was Kuroo.

The sudden warmth Kenma could feel every time he comes closer. The sudden increase of his heartbeat every time he touch him. He doesn’t want to contemplate it even further and the night is slowly deepening.

It was the first time Kenma slept early after a long time. As he gave in to the arms of slumber, his mind kept playing the past he had with Kuroo. From the first time they met up to now. He never felt like this when he graduated middle school, it was then Kenma knew he’s become too attached to him now that he felt like this.

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Kenma heard his alarm went off.

_‘Kenma, it’s time to wake up’_

Kuroo’s voice pulled Kenma from his slumber as he opened his eyes to be greeted by the dimly lit room. He was sure he heard Kuroo’s voice just now as Kenma took his phone and turned it on.

“I don’t remember setting the alarm,” he muttered when he checked his alarm.

Maybe it was just a dream, manifesting in his mind as he subconsciously think of Kuroo. But the feeling when he heard the sound seem too real to be dismissed as a mere imagination.

It was hard but Kenma managed to fall back asleep after a while, succumbing to yet another dreamless slumber.

“Kenma! Wake up!”

It was Kuroo’s voice, but as Kenma stirred in his sleep, the voice started to change.

“Kenma!”

Now that he is almost awake, he realized it was his mother calling him as Kenma slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep in his system.

“What is it?” he asked groggily, looking down on his phone to see that it’s almost seven in the morning.

“Kenma,” his mother repeated as she sat on the edge of his bed. For some odd reason she looks distressed and shock that Kenma started to feel that something is wrong.

“It’s about your friend,” she started and Kenma slowly brace himself for what’s to come next. “Kuroo-kun and some of his classmates were caught in an accident late last night.”

It was the sudden feeling of being defeated in a game. But no, more than that, Kenma felt like an ice cold water was poured all over him. His mother’s words started to sink in his mind and he slowly processed what she said.

Kuroo.

Accident.

Late last night.

Kenma felt like everything around him stopped functioning for a second before time started moving again.

His mother filled him on the details. Apparently it was almost midnight when they were caught in a traffic accident. Kuroo and several of his classmates were rushed to the General Hospital and they still don’t know about their condition.

It was a few days later when Kenma got a call from Kuroo’s mother stating that he was no longer in critical condition and yet he is still unconscious. But she told Kenma it’s fine to visit him now.

“The doctor said it’s better for someone to talk to him at this state,” Kuroo’s mother said as Kenma stood in the hallway of the hospital.

“So I thought maybe it’s better if you talk to him as well.” Her voice sounded tired, she seems exhausted.

Kenma nodded, thanking his mother before she left.

When Kenma entered the room, the first thing he saw was an unconscious Kuroo. The smell of antibiotics that most Hospitals had slowly faded or Kenma just got used to it as he sat on the chair beside the bed.

The beep of the monitor could be heard in the silence of the room and Kenma let a few seconds of utter stillness linger around before he let out his emotion.

“Kuro,” he started. “You said sorry for leaving me behind before you graduated.”

He felt the tears started to well up, his visions getting blurry. “I won’t forgive you if you really leave me behind.”

It was right then the tears flow freely, the warm liquid dampening his cold cheeks as Kenma slowly held his hand. Kuroo’s hand was cold, unlike the many times it felt so warm before.

“You said you’re going to tell me something.”

He doesn’t want to contemplate it any longer.

“I think I know what it was you wanted to tell me. Because that is also what I wanted to tell you.”

He held his hand tighter this time.

“I…”

That’s right, there’s no need to contemplate this foreign feeling because Kenma knew what it was now.

“I like you,”

It took him so long to accept that foreign feeling. And now he is uttering those three words in front of him.

“So Kuro…it’s time to wake up.”

Kuroo has always been there to wake him up so he wouldn’t be late for school. Even though Kenma didn’t like it at first, he found himself slowly getting used to it.

_He has always been his alarm clock._

_Until he wasn’t._

Silence.

The utter tranquillity.

Kenma was about to let go of his hand, his head inclined as the last tear fell from his eyes and there were no tears left to cry.

It was then he felt Kuroo held his hand. And in the silence of the room with only the beep of the monitor, a voice was suddenly heard.

“I think I heard my alarm clock.”

_He has always been his alarm clock._

_And he still is._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little piece of creativity I made.


End file.
